Don't You Care?
by Daemen9
Summary: songfic. this fic is from the song Missing Me by Evanescence. i put it as M cos i don't want my butt kicked.


If you didn't realise this is a song fic, then you're an elite space cadet. Go the space cadets!!

* * *

**Don't You Care?**

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

A vase broke and shattered across the floor; a hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face as I went to clean up the mess. I fell to the floor, the glass digging in to my arms and face as my father starts kicking me. It hurts so much as the glass digs in deeper with each kick. He left me lying in a bleeding heap on the floor barley conscious; I cleaned myself up before packing what little belongings I have. I left leaving the placed that had housed me for 6 years. Will you miss me? Or will you forget that I ever existed?

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

I lay down in a dark alley it had been 5 years since I'd run away from home and there hadn't even been a snippet of information to say that my father was looking for me or any body else caring enough to take me in. I'm now in rags the clothes I had as a child are torn apart and knotted back together so I have something to wear. I closed my eyes and fell asleep wishing myself a happy 11th birthday.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Silent tears run down my face as I walk down the street I once all lived those years ago, I wipe them away with the back of my hand. How could he hurt me? How could he hurt me like that? I shiver in the cold breeze as I stop at the gate and look to the place that was my home that turned into a hell in the space of a week; it has been 11 years since I ran from this place from this hell. I'm now 17 and have a new life it's been hard for me to get myself a decent life, I have a boyfriend now did you know. No, you don't know, you don't know anything about me as far as 11 years ago. Anyway his name is Draco and he cares for me more then you ever did.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

I gasp as a beautiful lady stepped out of the house. She doesn't see me as two kids run past her one looks like her with pretty green eyes and long blond hair but the other, the other had black hair and blue eyes and looked like me, like my father. I see the love she has for them in her eyes. Did someone ever look at me like that besides Draco?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

I see you step out of the house and kiss the lady on the cheek - I see the wedding bands glittering on your fingers- before you start playing with the to little girls. The girls look to be about 5 years old which means that you had found and probably married her in under the 2 months I had gone and gotten her pregnant. One of the girls notices me and points me out to you, I didn't realise that I had tears running down my face. I ran. I can't take the pain.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

As I ran, my heart felt like it had been ripped out and crushed did you ever really care about me? Did you ever say your love me out loud? Or was it just a dream? A dream of when I was younger and we still had mother with us? A dream where we were all happy? Hell it could have been a nightmare not that you mad it any better.

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

I walk back to the place I've been staying since I got a job when I was 12. I was sick of staying on the streets. Now I'm a successful business owner. Why? Why couldn't you love me like that forever, like you used to? Why did you have to hurt me so? I saw it in your eyes when you looked at me you didn't remember me? Why don't you remember me? Isn't something in your life missing? Aren't you missing me?

Will you ever remember? Will you remember when mother was alive when we were happy? When we were all together and nothing could get us down. Don't you care? Don't you care for all the promises you made to us? I care. You said you'd always be there for me, you promised mother you'd look after me, but in the end you forgot to keep your promise, you lied to us, you lied to me and mother. How could you? How could you lie to us? How could you forget us? Didn't you love us? You act like nothings wrong in your world after you tore mine down. Don't you love me? Don't you miss me? Why did you forget that I ever existed?

* * *

I hope you liked my first song fic, sooo yeah…

Oh… and R&R if you want although feed back on how to improve would be nice.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
